Doctor's Orders
by hamgsrship
Summary: Grissom might have a hard time following doctor's orders but Sara is going to help all she can.  This is my submission for the GSRForeverOnline Smut Fest 2011.
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor's Orders**

Grissom might have a hard time following doctor's orders but Sara is going to help all she can.

_This is my submission for the GSRForeverOnline Smut Fest 2011. My prompts were candle wax, beads and feathers. As you will soon find, I couldn't decide between this story and another idea I had, so I wrote both. This one is complete at four chapterst, the other one, using the same prompts but a very different storyline is a one-shot. Enjoy!_

Chapter One

Grissom's cell went off, indicating he was getting a text and he looked apologetically at his students who were listening to his lecture at UNLV. He had been back in Las Vegas for over six months and began his new position at the university a few weeks prior to today, but he had already taken off at least twice so he could go to the clinic. All the other appointments were made on his days off. The last two were unavoidable.

"Hey, Dr. Grissom," commented a girl who sat in the front of the class with at least three tattoos along her leg and one large one displayed across the bosom she liked to reveal whenever possible. "I thought you said no texting in class."

"I did, didn't I?" He glanced at her then back to the phone. "But, I also said I'd allow it if it were an emergency."

"Can you "prove" it's an emergency?" The girl asked with a smirk and he simply smiled back before turning away to read the message displayed on his phone.

"I'LL BE THERE IN 30. BE READY AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY EXCUSES ABOUT SOME STUPID CLASS. DOCTOR'S ORDERS!"

"Um—no." He looked back at her as he closed his phone. "But you'll forgive me if I cut class short today, won't you?"

"How short?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Thirty more minutes is all I can manage today."

This earned him a wide smile from the girl as well as some affirmative voices from around her. "You cut the class that short and I don't care if you text everyday!"

He smiled back at her and went on. He had planned on giving them an hour at the end of class to work on their assignments, but they could just as easily do it in their dorms and email him with any questions.

He noticed the brunette pacing outside his door when he still had another five minutes of class left, so he tried to speed up a bit. Another three minutes and the students were getting up from their desks but two students straggled behind. He began to worry when he saw the expression on the person's face whom was still in the hall waiting for him. For their own safety, he better get these two students out—now.

"Dr. Grissom, I'm not going to be here next week—can I hand in my assignment the night before class and get any work I might miss the next day?"

He looked at the dark-haired girl who was watching him very closely but he glanced back at the other person in the hall. "Yes—yes, that's fine."

He started to put his things in his case but another student approached him.

"Dr. Grissom, if I hand in next week's assignment late, how much is it going to affect my grade?" The short, red-haired boy stared at him.

"Depends on how late. Now, if you'll excuse me. . ."

He thrust the rest of his belongings in his case and walked out of the room where he came face-to-face with the person waiting for him. He grasped onto her upper arm and ushered her at a hurried rate to the nearest door and pushed her inside. He moved to put his case on the desk and turned when he heard the lock click on the door. The sight of this tall brunette unbuttoning her blouse as she walked toward him sent chills down his spine. If he got caught it would surely cost him his position at the university. The talk that would get out would shock his friends at the lab. But still, as he looked at those chocolate eyes watching him so closely and then the way her tongue slid across her lip before she stepped up to him and repeated the procedure over his mouth, he quickly lost interest in the consequences of his actions as her hand went immediately to his belt and slid down the front of his pants where she squeezed him.

"Oh," she murmured as she slid her other hand to the front of him and started unbuckling his belt. "Looks like someone's waking up."

"Wait," he objected. "Don't you think this is rushing it a bit?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "I've known you for over a decade. I've been sleeping with you for over "half" a decade. We've been married for over two years—and we've been trying to get pregnant for the last six months! No! I don't think I'm rushing it!"

"No, that isn't what I mean." He looked at the door. "What if someone comes in?"

"Gilbert! I locked the door! Now get your damned pants off!"

She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled down his zipper then shoved his pants down over his hips, exposing his flesh in all its glory. She gave a throaty chuckle as she opened her own pants and pushed them down her thighs. She sat on the edge of the desk and looked at him as he started pulling on her pant legs.

"What?" He asked as he tugged.

"My shoes—my shoes. Take off my shoes first."

"Oh." First one shoe was placed neatly on the floor but when he slowly started pulling off the other she took it from him and tossed it to the side, resulting in crashing of glass. "Sara! That was my framed moth collection!"

"The hell with your moths. We're working on something else right now. Pants, Gilbert—pants."

"Shouldn't there be some kind of preliminary—attentions made?" He asked as he pulled the pants off her legs. "Would you like me to. . ."

"I—I guess so."

"Well, what would you like?"

"I don't know. Be imaginative!"

"Sara—just how much more imaginative can I get? My god! I'm planning to make love to you on my desk—in my office—in the university—in the middle of thousands of students!"

"Well, if you don't stop talking, we'll both be putting in for Social Security and neither of us will have to worry about getting pregnant!"

"Sara! I need a little time here." He moves up between her legs then glances back toward the door. "Jesus, what if someone knocks."

"You'll tell them you didn't hear them. Here." She grabs his hand and puts it on her breast. "Touch these. They always get you in the mood."

"But maybe you should be lying flat. You know, that way the sperm can get to the egg easier."

"Oh." She looked at him then looked around the room. "Should we do it on the floor?"

"I don't want to get down on the floor. The tile's cold."

"Then clean off your desk." She started shoving the things over the edge of his large wooden desk.

"Sara! For Chrissakes! Couldn't I have simply "moved" all of that? Did you have to throw it on the floor?"

"Grissom," she said slowly as she grabbed his lapels. "We have "got" to do this right now! The time is right. My temperature is right. It's doctor's orders, dammit!"

"Okay. Fine." He looked down at her.

"Now what's wrong?"

"I think I heard something."

"Alright, that's it."

She reached over and pulled him against her, covering his mouth with hers then sliding her tongue along his lips until he parted them. She thrust her tongue inside, massaging and teasing him just the way he liked and soon he was leaning into the kiss and responding forcefully. His hands worked over her breasts then down to her hips as he positioned himself at her center.

"You ready?" He breathed.

"Oh, yeah!" She spread her legs farther then stopped. "No! Wait! Stop!"

"What's wrong?"

"My foot's stuck in your damned chair!"

"Oh." He turned around and freed her foot, then stepped between her legs again. "Now?"

"Now."

"Lay back." She did as he suggested but grabbed his hands in a panic. "What's wrong now?"

"My head's hanging off the other side of the desk. I don't like it. All the blood's going to rush into my brain and I'm liable to pass out."

"Fine," he breathed as he pushed her until she was lying across the desk the other way, cringing as she knocked more of his things on the floor. "I still think we should have your hips elevated."

"With what?"

"Here." He opened his desk drawer and grabbed a small pillow with the words "Nature's Beauty" written across it and a series of butterflies spread throughout.

"What was it doing in there?" She asked with a raised brow. "I bought that for you—and you stuff it in the back of your desk?"

"It—uh—well," he stammered as he yanked on it but it refused to budge, evidently caught on something inside the drawer. "It's a little feminine, don't you think? I mean—if it would've been grasshoppers or roaches or something, it wouldn't have seemed so—feminine."

"But I thought you loved butterflies."

"I do!" He assured her. "But I don't need a feminine-type pillow out for eighteen-year-old kids to see." He gave another hard yank and heard it rip, sending a puff of _**feathers**_ into the air as he looked at his wife in horror. "Oops. I'm sorry! I loved it! I really did!"

The feathers floated around Sara and landed on her blouse and hair then several made their way to her face, instigating a hearty sneeze. He put what was left of the pillow beneath her hips.

"Okay, here goes. Cross your fingers."

"Oh, you sweet talker, you."

He pressed inside of her, moaning at the exquisite sensations washing over him. She lifted her legs and he grabbed them beneath her knees as he moved within her. He looked down at her and didn't think he had ever witnessed anything as beautiful as his wife as he made love to her. He could look at her all day and never get bored with her beauty. She looked back, watching him as her lips parted, exposing that gorgeous gap between her teeth. Then almost as if reading his mind, she reached for his hand and pulled it to her mouth where she inserted his finger and wrapped her tongue around it, sucked it, and nipped at it. The sensation and sight was nearly as erotic as what she was representing. He used his other hand to reach down to her brown curls and found the hard bead he was searching for. Each stroke intensified the tightness he was feeling in his body. He leaned over her and removed his finger, taking hold of her face instead as his lips met hers. He licked at her until she opened her mouth and she sucked his tongue inside. He allowed her to take over the kiss as he grabbed onto her hips and ground himself inside her velvety sheath. Soon, the thought of what the reasoning behind their mating dissipated and his only concern was the soft body beneath his as he plunged within its depths.

"Sara, honey, you are the sweetest thing I've ever known." His strokes built in power, just the way she liked as she pressed herself against him.

"Gil," she breathed against his mouth. "God, I love you."

He knew he wasn't going to last long and knew it would be best if she found her release also so he stroked her, moving faster as he came closer to his own climax then as she arched her back and he could feel her spasms squeezing him, he erupted deep within her.

He rested as he leaned over her until he caught his breath then turned and kissed her exposed breast and lifted himself as he looked down at her.

"You're beautiful."

"I love you, Gilbert Grissom."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Grissom's cell went off. He had a feeling who was texting and he had to smile as he turned his back on his students. They had become accustomed to his texts, although not receiving them "every" day. . .he was getting them frequently. This time there wasn't as much of an emergent rush as the month before but it had a sound of urgency all the same.

"I'M AT HOME. MEET ME THERE AFTER CLASS. TODAY'S THE DAY. I JUST KNOW IT!"

He finished up and made his way to his car, then on to the house they shared across town. He made his way inside, noting that there was no sound coming from the first floor so he went up the stairs where he heard soft love songs coming down the darkened hall from their bedroom. Romance was in the air! Well—that and a successful fertilization!

He started toward the scent of lilacs that was wafting through the air, taking two eager steps before cracking his shin off the chair he hadn't seen in the dim light.

"Ouch! Dammit! What's this chair doing here?"

The bedroom door opened, allowing a yellowish glow to flicker around Sara as she stood there in nothing but a short white silk robe, white lace panties and a matching bra.

"How could you walk into the chair? I mean—it's only been there for the last two days!" She stood aside as he limped slightly through the doorway to find candles scattered about the room creating the atmosphere Sara was seeking.

"Maybe if you wouldn't have closed all the curtains—I could've "seen" the chair," he grumbled as sat on the edge of the bed and put a small box next to him as he rubbed the sore spot and looked up at her.

"Well, great! Now you're upset—and that's upsetting me—and there's no way we're going to conceive this time. We're supposed to be relaxed! Doctor's orders!"

"I'm relaxed," he sighed. "Now what do we do?"

"I'd think by now, you'd know the mechanics of it," she said as she moved to sit next to him.

They sat silently as they looked thoughtfully at the far wall, then he quickly turned and grabbed her, pulling her to him in a searing kiss. She squeaked as she pushed him away.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Not like that! I told you—we're supposed to be relaxed. You don't just pounce on someone and expect them to be relaxed! Now I'm all tense," she complained as she stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Just pounce on someone?" He asked as he gestured toward the candles around the room. "I would've thought you knew what was coming. I mean—how much more preparation can you get?"

"Okay—okay," she said as she went to the dresser and lifted a red silk robe and matching boxers. He looked at her and automatically shook his head negatively.

"No."

"Come on—it'll help get us in the mood."

"I'm not wearing that—and I most certainly am not going to wear it while trying to create a child. I don't want the memory of those clothes following me for the rest of my life."

"What do you mean? It won't follow you the rest of your life."

"Yes, it will. Every time I look at the child—even when it's an adult—I'll think back to what I was wearing when I made it."

"Fine," she sighed heavily as she dropped them then came over and reached for his pants. "Then forget the damned clothes."

"Sara!" He objected to her hasty charge on his reproductive organ. "THAT certainly isn't going to get me in the mood."

She stood upright and looked down at him through stricken eyes. "You're not in the mood?"

He immediately sympathized with her and took her hand in his and pulled her to him. "Lie down, my love, and I promise I'll be in the mood very soon."

She smiled back at him and pulled him to his feet. "But you're not relaxed." She started stripping his shirt from him in jerky yanks. "Here, let me help you."

Together they stripped him down until he was standing before her with only his trousers, socks and shoes on. She quickly unbuckled his belt, opened his pants and pushed them down over his thighs. With a little shove, he bounced on the mattress and she grabbed his feet and snatched off his shoes and socks, then pulled his pants until they came off. He leaned back on his elbows as he watched her swirl around to face him then climb up on the bed. She grabbed a bottle of champagne that was on the bed stand and started to pour it into a glass.

"Okay!"

"Uh—honey?" Grissom asked as he watched her pour the liquid. "Do we really want to contaminate our genes with alcohol? I mean—I thought after all this preparation, we should at least try to stay as healthy as possible. What if the alcohol affects the fertilization? We don't want a baby coming out like—like Greg!"

"Greg's adorable," she said as she looked at him soulfully.

"But would you want to have a little Greg to deal with twenty-four hours a day?"

"Oh." She looked at the glass then back to him. "But—I thought it would help loosen us up."

He took the glass and bottle and put them back on the night stand then lay next to her. "We're loose."

"I don't think so," she stretched out next to him on the bed as they both lay on their backs. "I can see the stress in your face."

"I'm not stressed," he argued.

"Yes, you are. I can tell."

"I'm telling you—I'm not stressed."

"And I'm telling you—you are. I can see it. Right. . ." She reaches over and pokes him between his eyebrows. ". . .there. You always screw your forehead up when you're tense."

"Ow! Sara!" He rubs the area she had just poked. "If I wasn't tense before—I'm getting there."

"See? I told you, you're tense."

"Just lie still for two seconds, okay?" He reached for the small box he brought into the room with him and opened it. Her eyes widened upon the aroma and then the sight of the plump, juicy, strawberries and the chocolate sauce that came with it.

"Oh, my god!" She breathed as she started to turn toward him. "They look amazing!"

He chuckled as he pushed her onto her back again then dipped the first strawberry into the chocolate. He looked at her then lifted the berry toward her, letting the excess sauce drizzle down onto her chest then he moved it up to her lips. He teased her with the delectable fruit then finally allowed her to bite into it. He lifted another to her lips but when she opened her mouth to bite it, he pulled it back and bit into it himself. The next berry almost made it to her mouth again before he pulled it back and deliberately let it drizzle down between her breasts and onto her flat stomach, making her quiver at the contact. He brought the berry back to her lips again and allowed her to eat it.

"You're turning into my very own little chocolate bunny," Grissom told her as he dipped another berry, this time letting it drizzle down even farther as he went over her abdomen then on to the whiteness of her panties.

"Griss," she complained quietly. "You just ruined them."

"I'll buy you another pair." He double-dipped the berry and brought a huge dollop of the sauce down to where it landed on the white satin and lace of her panties, then he let it touch the skin of her abdomen before he dragged it up, over her stomach. He decided he was going to be the recipient of this piece of fruit then dipped another for Sara but took a detour to both cups of her bra before placing it between her waiting lips. "Have you had enough?"

She looked at him through half-dazed eyes and gave him a single affirmative nod. He bent down and let his lips touch her chocolate-covered ones and they took pleasure in their mingled flavors of strawberry and chocolate. His kiss moved down to where he had begun to drizzle the chocolate over her chest, but when he tried to go back to kissing her lips, she also lifted her head as she tried to place the box of berries on her night stand with the champagne. The impact of head hitting head caused them both to lay flat on their backs and hold onto their injuries.

"That hurt!" Sara told him.

"What were you doing?"

"I was putting the strawberries on the bed stand so we didn't roll in them."

"Well, "this" isn't working," he mumbled.

"Okay," she sighed then moved until she's on her haunches next to him. "I know what to do. Turn over onto your stomach."

"Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Just turn over. I know of this really good method of easing tension."

He does as she says, albeit hesitantly. "I'm not tense."

"Yes, you are. You're so tense you're about to go into back spasms at any moment! Just look how tight those muscles are." She reached up and grabbed onto the muscles in his neck and shoulders, making him flinch and groan. "See! I told you."

"Fine. So what's your cure?"

She lifts one of the flaming pillars next to the bed and brings it over the top of his back. "_**Candle wax**_! They say it works wonders on stiff muscles!"

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Lie still." She started to tilt the candle and watched as the first splat landed on his upper back.

"Ouch! Jesus Christ!" He was sitting up in an instant. "Get it off! It burns!"

"It doesn't burn," she said calmly as she watched him frantically reaching behind himself and wiping at the hot liquid that was turning into a semi-solid. "It warms your muscles and makes them loosen up."

"The hell it does! I think you gave me a third degree burn."

"Oh, stop being such a baby," she said as she watched him then tilted the candle toward her thigh. "Watch, I'll put some on myself just to show. . .OUCH! Goddammit! What brainless asshole came up with this frickin' idea? Satanic bastard!"

She reached for the champagne and held the cool bottle against the burn she just received as Grissom took the candle and blew it out.

"I told you it burned!" He turned his back to her. "Put some of that ice on my back."

"Fine," she sighed as he lay on his stomach again and she ran an ice cube down over the reddened area. "This is the last time I listen to Catherine about how to stimulate a man!"

He lifted himself on his elbows as he looked back at her. "You were talking to Catherine about how to get me to have sex?"

"Well—no—not really—I mean—not completely. Why?"

"Because it's like asking my sister how to get me to have an erection! That's really kind of freaky, Sara."

"You don't have a sister."

"Well, if I did, I wouldn't want you to ask her how to make me get a hard-on. Jeez, Sara. Some things are private."

"Gris! She knows we're trying to get pregnant. How else is it going to happen unless you get an erection?"

"Fine. I just hope she didn't give you any other hair-brained ideas."

"No. But Judy said. . ."

"Judy! You discussed this with Judy?"

"No. Of course not," she told him then removed the ice from his back. "Catherine did."

"What? Is this the topic of the week down at the lab?" He asked with irritation.

"Shh, you're getting tense again. Let me try to relax you."

She started rubbing his back then moved her hands across his shoulders and down his well-muscled arms. She leaned down and gently kissed the pink area she had injured then moved her kiss down his back as she let her hands slide down the muscles she found there. She took great pleasure in the perfection of his bottom then on to his thighs which she gently tickled with her fingertips. She watched as he grasped onto his pillow and held tight, spreading his legs to her as she grazed against his sacks that were tightening with anticipation. She leaned down even farther and let her lips come in contact with the roundness of his buttocks as she caressed the part of him she could reach.

"Sara," he whispered in desperation as he stiffened beneath her touch and she knew that his back, buttocks and legs weren't the only part of him that grew stiff. "Sara, come here."

She barely had time to respond before he grabbed onto her legs and pulled them up to the top of the bed, flipping her onto her back in an instant. He turned his own body and slowly started crawling up between her long limbs wearing the sexiest damned smile Sara had ever seen in her life. His stopped when he came to the large covering of chocolate he had left on her panties and he dipped his finger onto the fabric, smearing it off before putting his digit in his mouth. His salty smile increased when she moaned with desire upon the sight of him then he swooped down and cleaned the rest of the brown confection from her white satin with his tongue and lips. Sara's response was fast as she yelped and nearly bucked off the bed, but instead of releasing her, he grasped onto her legs and pressed them farther apart and returned to his feast. She didn't know what to grasp onto so simply tangled her fingers in his curls and held him to her as he grasped onto her bottom and pulled her to him just as tightly. He continued, sending her closer and closer to ecstasy until he wasn't satisfied anymore and lifted his head long enough to pull the panties down her legs and toss them onto the floor. He went back to her, running his tongue along her entire length before centering on her hard pebble that was pounding with sensation. But just when she was about to go over the edge, he started climbing up her body even farther, licking off the trail of chocolate he had left for himself until he was completely on top of her and pressing his tongue between her lips. He reached between them and guided himself into her core and pressed deeply.

"Gil," she moaned at the sensation. "Gil, I love you so much."

He started to move within her, each stroke intensifying their kisses as their kisses fed their arousal and their passion moved them to new heights as they toppled over the edge, clinging onto one another. Finally, after several minutes of trying to revive themselves, he lifted himself off of her and turned with her against him. He pulled his head back and smiled sheepishly at her.

"No more candles—right?"

"No more candles," she agreed.

"Strawberries—yes. Candles—no."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Grissom sat with Sara in the doctor's office. They had just been there the week before with high hopes that they wouldn't have to come back this week. They were, after all, thirty-nine weeks pregnant. He held onto Sara's hand as she was examined by the doctor.

"I'm sorry to say, Mrs. Grissom, but you're still only at half a centimeter."

"I've been at half a centimeter for the last four weeks!" Sara cried. "What's wrong? You promised me! You said women don't carry twins longer than thirty-six weeks! Why aren't these babies coming out?"

"Well, you're body just isn't ready, and as long as both you and the babies are healthy, it won't hurt to carry them the full forty weeks. And I didn't say that women "don't" carry them longer than thirty-six weeks, I said they "rarely" carry them longer than that."

"Yeah—right," Sara grumbled as she pulled her feet from the stirrups and with Grissom's help struggled to sit up. "Just like everyone says twins don't weigh more than four or five pounds each! What did you say they weighed?"

The doctor smiled at her frustration. "At their measurement, they look like they weigh over seven and eight pounds."

"That's fifteen pounds of babies in there!" Sara exclaimed then struggled more as she continued to hold onto Grissom's hand. She got to her feet as she held the oversized hospital gown closed around her enormous stomach. "That's it! I want them out of there! Now!"

"I know you do, Mrs. Grissom," the doctor sympathized. "But there's really nothing we can do right now. It's best for your body to take it's natural course. . .but there are some things you could do to help the process."

"Oh, really?" Sara asked curtly. "You mind filling me in on it or is it some kind of big obstetric secret?"

"No," he chuckled at her anger. "No secret. More like old wives tales, but it wouldn't hurt and if it works—it works."

"Well?" She looked at him through exasperated eyes.

"Sex. And lots of it. They say there's something in the semen that initiates labor. Or, of course, you could try the old riding the car on a bumpy road trick—although I really haven't come across anyone that was successful with that one. You could also try a laxative—something natural of course. The bowel spasms may instigate uterine spasms. Those are a few things that may work. But, if not, I'll see you either next week—or hopefully, you'll come to me in labor before that."

"Thank you, doctor," Grissom said as he watched the man exit the room then he looked back at Sara. "Honey, we can wait another week."

"And then what?" She asked as she yanked off the gown and tossed it into the laundry bag then turned and allowed Grissom to help her put on her panties. "Wait another week? And then another? They'll be getting their driver's license and they'll still "be doing fine up there!"

"You know they're not going to let you go on much farther than forty weeks. They'll induce labor . . . within a month for sure."

"A month!" She stared at him as he pulled up her slacks. "Gil! Another month and they'll both weigh twelve pounds! I'll be walking around with twenty-five pounds of babies in there instead of only fifteen! And the way I'm waddling around now—barely able to turn over in bed without lifting my stomach first—I won't even be able to get off the damned mattress by then!" She pulled down the maternity blouse that she had been allowed to keep on during her examination then walked up to Grissom and threw her arms around his neck as she tried to lay her head on his shoulder but her belly wouldn't allow her to get close enough. "I don't want to be stuck in bed until the babies are sixteen!"

"Come on, sweetheart," he soothed her as he walked with her until she was at the chair and he helped her sit in it before kneeling before her and placing her flip-flops on her swollen feet. "I only said a month as a worse-case scenario. We'll have these babies by tomorrow—I promise."

"Oh, how do you know?" She whined. "I'm "never" going to have them. They'll be going to college and still refusing to come out. I want to have them now. I want them out."

"I know, baby," he said as he stood up and took her hands then pulled her to a standing position.

He picked up her bag then put his arm around her waist as far as he could manage as they started toward the door. He paused as he opened it and allowed her to travel through the doorway first, then joined her in the hallway. They made their way out to the waiting room and made another appointment.

"Next Tuesday alright with you, Sara?" Asked a receptionist whom Sara thought was "way" too cheerful to be working with pregnant women.

"No!" Sara gruffed. "It is "not" alright. I want to have them NOW."

"Next Tuesday is fine, Carol," Grissom said to the woman who evidently had faced the wrath of overdue mothers for the extent of her career and wasn't fazed by it as she smiled back at them.

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon!" Sara barked. "It'll take me all morning just to get lifted out of my damned bed! He's going to need a forklift by then!"

"Two-fifteen," Carol printed out the appointment slip and handed it to Grissom then smiled at Sara again. "Bye-bye, Sara! I'll see you next week!"

"Oh—shut up!" Sara growled as she started waddling toward the door.

"Thank you, Carol," Grissom said without looking at her as he hurried to get the door for his wife.

"I'm driving," Sara grumbled as she started toward the driver's side but Grissom put his hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Honey, you can't fit behind the steering wheel."

"I can fit!" She looked at him as if she were near tears at his insult and he cringed. "If we put the seat back all the way and tip it back—I can fit!"

"I know, baby, but it would be so much easier if you'd let me drive. Just get in the passenger's seat. We have it all adjusted for you so you're comfortable."

He watched her lip tremble and felt his heart break a little for her as he opened the door and eased her into the seat, then helped her fit her legs in with her feet on the floor. He quickly got in the driver's side and sighed heavily. Another doctor's visit done. That had to mean something—didn't it? Every visit made it closer to the actual delivery—right? He knew better than to comment on that thought as he glanced over at Sara and saw how forlorn she seemed as she stared out her side window. He started the car and drove home in silence but as he was about to turn into the driveway a small dog ran into the street and he swerved to the right, running up over the curb as he avoided hitting the animal. There was no damage so he continued until he was in his driveway and when he stopped he looked over at Sara who was staring at him with flames shooting from her eyes.

"Was that absolutely necessary? Do you have any idea how that felt with these two playing soccer with my bladder in there?"

"I'm sorry—but the doctor did say that a bumpy road might do the trick."

He got out of the car and hurried around to her side where he opened her door and looked at her. She moved her legs until her feet were on the ground, then she tried to get up, only to fall back onto her rump again. He grabbed her hand and pulled, noting the irritation written plainly across her face.

"That's it! We're having these babies tonight—or I'm cutting them out myself!"

She hurried, as much as she was capable of hurrying, up the sidewalk and into the house. He took his time about picking up her bag and following her, only getting as far as the front foyer before he heard her half way up the stairs. He put her things on the small table inside the door and started going through the mail but after another five minutes he heard her calling from their bedroom.

"Gil? Baby? Would you come up here?"

"Yes, dear," he said absently as he put the mail down on the table and started up the steps. He walked down the hallway and turned into their bedroom, stopping upon the sight of her standing at the end of the bed where she was holding onto the canopy pole while completely naked. He marveled at how she managed to strip off all of her clothing so quickly when normally he was needed to assist her. "Sara?"

He looked at her body, distorted with the enormity of their children inside her womb, swollen, tired and sore but still so beautiful to his eyes that he simply wanted to pull her against him and cuddle her to take away all of her discomfort. He looked at her from head to toe, then back again.

"Doctor's orders," she explained with a determined smile as she crooked her finger at him. "Now, lets get these kids out of here!"

"But what if we hurt them?" He asked through wide eyes.

"You think poking them a few times is going to be any worse than getting squeezed together like this in my uterus? You're going to poke them if that's what it takes!"

"But—how?" He looked at her from different angles, earning him a glare in return.

"Grissom!" She barked, stopping his inspection. "Get your pants off and make me go into labor!"

"Okay," he sighed with resignation as he moved to stand in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"What are you doing?" She looked at him.

"I was going to kiss you."

"Kissing isn't going to do it," she complained but he leaned down and covered her lips with his, thrusting his tongue inside and beginning a slow massage that stopped her speech. "Oh, maybe it is."

He smiled against her lips then continued with the caress, sliding his hands down over her shoulders and around her back. He moved his kiss down the side of her neck as his hands moved down her spine and onto her rounded bottom. It was a little larger than before her pregnancy—something he definitely wasn't going to tell her—but he enjoyed it as he squeezed each globe, earning him another groan that went straight to his midsection. Sara released the pole with one of her hands as she slid her fingers through his curly hair and guided him down her shoulders and on to her breast and when he pulled her rigid nipple into his mouth, she nearly cried out with the pleasure of it.

They hadn't made love in weeks, due mainly to her inability to get comfortable in any position she tried to lie or sit in, so she didn't realize the heightened state of her sensitivity until just now. She knew she was supposed to be doing something, but the touch of his hands on her backside and his mouth on her breasts seemed to turn her brain to nothing but sensations of pure delight. His hands moved around to the front of her and she had to grab onto his shoulder to steady herself. The first touch of his finger against her beating, throbbing nub brought a guttural gasp from her lips and he lifted his head to look into her chocolate eyes. She returned his half-lidded gaze and never saw anything bluer than those eyes of his.

"Are you forgetting something?" He asked in a soothing voice and she looked questioningly at him until he took her hand and slid it down to the front of his pants.

"Oh!" She managed with a start then used both hands to unbuckle his belt and open his trousers. She pressed them down over his hips and put her fingers around his impressive length. She had a fleeting thought that if his size alone didn't send her into labor, nothing would. But the thought evaporated as he moved in closer to her and held the back of her head with one hand as he kissed her, and used his other hand as he stroked and circled her until she was nearly crying with need. Her hands worked him until he was so solid and hard she couldn't imagine him getting any fuller and when he started to buck in her hand, he pulled away. She looked up at his handsome face and saw the _**beads**_ of sweat forming on his brow and knew he was ready as he turned her to face the bed.

"Hold onto the pole, my dear."

She did as he suggested and she felt him move up behind her where he placed a warm kiss on the back of her shoulder then lowered himself enough to slide his length up between her legs. She leaned forward as she provided him with a better angle to penetrate her and it took some doing but soon enough he was entering her hot sheath. He held onto her hips and started stroking within her, each slide gaining in power even if he was maintaining a steady speed. It only took a few strokes and he realized he was hitting her sensitive spot in her overly sensitized state and she was crying out as she spasmed around him. He slowed down as she regained her momentum then he started up all over again, moving in and out of her with such a powerful sense of erotic pleasure he never could have imagined obtaining from simply watching his very pregnant wife as he had made love to her. He couldn't believe he was lasting as long as he was, especially considering she had already experienced a very strong orgasm, but he was continuing and each stroke was like entering heaven for him.

"Oh, Gil! Gil! Yessssss," she cried out as she climaxed again but this time he couldn't seem to control himself enough to slow down and he continued until a few strokes later, he was joining her in bliss.

His knees felt as if they had turned to rubber so he pulled out of her and quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He could see that she also, was having trouble standing, so he pulled her onto his lap and allowed her to rest her head against his shoulder. She remained quiet the entire time he held her, then without warning, she got to her feet and took his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he held onto his pants that were still around his knees.

"Again!" She moved to the chair in the corner of the room and got on her knees as she held onto the back of it. "We've got to do it again."

"But. . ." he started but when she looked over her shoulder at him, he could see that he had better do as she said or be in jeopardy of never having sex again after the children "were" born. "Okay—again."

Thankfully, she had given him adequate time to rejuvenate and this time when he moved up behind her, he started their lovemaking session by bending and kissing the small of her back as he slid his fingers between her legs and caressed her thighs, then worked his way up until he slid his finger inside her. She moaned her pleasure as he repeatedly stroked her and soon her hips were moving in response to him. This was when he knew he needed to be where his finger was and he positioned himself accordingly. God, but she was absolutely beautiful as she held onto the back of the chair like that. The noises she was making with each thrust made his desire for her all the more powerful. Then without warning, she arched her back as much as she was capable and she started to climax around him. He could only go a few more strokes and he was joining her in her pleasure. This time when he pulled out of her, he helped her to her feet, and they both moved back to the bed, more than a little worn out by their rapid encounters.

"I need to lie down, baby," Sara said quietly so he helped her until she was on her side, facing the center of the bed.

He adjusted his pants and went to the other side where he lay facing her. He watched as her eyes grew heavy and he placed his hand on her huge abdomen and soon he was joining her in slumber, thinking "doctor's orders."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Grissom sat on the end of the bed with Sara propped up between his legs. They'd been in this position for the past hour and he was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to be able to walk again once he got up. They had both agreed to go as natural as possible with the delivery of their children although considering their ages it was decided to be in the hospital in case anything should happen to go wrong. So, here he sat, in the same room they've been in for the past seven hours. Was it really only about ten hours ago that he had made love to his wife then went to bed for a nap, only to be awakened within the hour when they both felt the beginnings of severe contractions. He felt it as he slept with his hand on her tummy and she felt it from every other direction imaginable. Her first words of impending motherhood were, "What the fuck was that!" And so it went. He should have taken it as an indication that this delivery wasn't going to be the smooth, happy experience he had witnessed in the childbirth class videos, but he went along into the labor and delivery room blindly. The transformation of this statuesque goddess into a foul-mouthed trucker took all of about half an hour. From there she would go into a mode of either total exhaustion or crying so pitifully that he just wanted to cut off his penis to prevent this from ever happening to her again. But then the trucker would seep into her veins again and that was when he was ninety-nine percent certain that once these babies were out of her, he was taking those forceps that lingered on the table across the room and tightening them around his dick until it turned blue and fell off—just to prevent this from ever happening to "him" again.

"How are you doing, baby?" Grissom asked as he looked at the lilac candles they had decided to have burning in the room with them. The idea was that it would have a calming affect on her and remind her of the wondrous evening when they had made their little bundles of joy. Right now the only affect it seemed to be having was filling the air with such intense sweetness that he wanted to throw up. He watched as the _**candle wax**_ dripped over the candles' edges, each drip making his stomach lurch and roll.

"I think I'm gonna. . ." she gasped as she turned her head from side to side. "Oh, god! I'm gonna. . ." He watched in amazement as a stream of vomit flew from her mouth and down over his leg. ". . .puke!"

"Uh-huh." He looked at the nurse who approached with some paper towels and wiped the phlegm-filled ooze off of his scrubs, then wondered how long it was going to be before he joined in the "lets-empty-our-stomach" game.

"It's those damned candles, Gil!" She said weakly. "They're making me sick."

"I agree." He would've got up and gotten rid of the lavender pillars but considering he was stuck behind and beneath his wife at this point, he merely looked back at the nurse. "Could you please take those out of here for us?"

On her way out of the room with the offending objects she flipped a switch and he could hear and feel some sort of air conditioning begin, evidently in an attempt to rid the air of the overbearing floral scent.

"Oh, god, Gil!" Sara started to pant and he looked at the monitor, plainly showing him that another contraction was beginning and it was a whopper.

"Okay, Sara," the doctor said encouragingly from the bottom of the bed. "Push with this one. You're almost there."

"I can't push any more. I'm so tired," she said pitifully.

"Dr. Grissom, you're going to have to help her. Lift her until the contraction subsides."

Grissom lifted Sara as ordered just as her hands clamped down on his knees with such force he was sure they were going to snap beneath the pressure.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!" Sara started to whine then turned angry when she looked up at the nurse. "Would you move? I can't see my focal point! What the hell's the point of bringing in something to stare at if you're gonna stand in front of the frickin' thing?"

"Oh!" The young nurse, clearly new at this profession, jumped and got out of Sara's line of vision.

Grissom gave the young girl an encouraging smile then looked back at Sara's designated focal point, needing something to concentrate on as well as his wife. The decision to bring in a glass frame with three peacock _**feathers**_ inside was all her idea. She loved the blue and that was what she felt would calm her to a point of such relaxation that the babies would nearly fall right out of her.

"Oh! Just get rid of the damned thing! There're too many colors! They're making me sick too!" Sara clamped her eyes closed and Grissom wondered if she were going to vomit on him again.

The nurse quickly took down the frame and returned to her station next to the doctor.

"Okay, Sara, here comes another one already. Go on, honey—push!"

Sara turned her head slightly and glared at her husband. "I think I can tell when a contraction is starting. I'm not a complete imbecile. . . .ow-ow-ow-ow—shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh."

"Push, Sara! Push!" Ordered the doctor.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" She said then released a long hiss for the rest of the spasm before turning and looking at Grissom with weariness in her eyes. "Oh, Gris. I'm so tired."

"I know, honey. We'll get through this."

"Holy shit!" Sara began again as another one rolled over her followed by a growl that could only be described as . . . unearthly, as she looked down at the doctor. "If you don't get these things out of me right now, I'm suing you so bad you won't have a pot left to shit in!"

"They're almost here, Sara," the doctor said as he smiled up at her then took her hand and moved it down between her legs. "There. Do you feel its head?"

Suddenly Sara's anger turned to extreme tenderness. "Ahh, that's my baby?"

"Yes, Sara. It certainly is."

Her tenderness turned to intense flames as she looked at him again. "Then get it the hell out of there!"

"Honey, they'll be out of there soon."

"Gil?" She said pitifully as she grabbed onto his hand.

"Yes, dear?"

"When you decide to lie in this position with _**beads**_ of sweat pouring off your rotund body as someone is trying to fold you completely in half and you're pushing two bowling balls out your ass—then you can tell me about how soon they're going to be here!"

"Yes, my angel."

"Oh, shut up," she growled as another contraction began and he lifted her into it. "Gil! Gil! My god, it feels like I'm tearing apart!"

"That's normal, Sara," the doctor assured her. "Remember your childbirth classes? They told you to expect this. It means the baby's going through the last obstacle!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Came from Sara's mouth followed by a long hiss then a moan.

Grissom watched in amazement as a small form slid from his wife's body and went into the doctor's hands. The child was flipped around and placed on Sara's belly as the doctor looked up at Grissom.

"Would you like to cut it?"

"No, no. I need to stay here and help Sara."

"It won't be as difficult when the next one comes out." The doctor smiled at him. "She probably won't need you to lift her anymore."

"Go, go," Sara breathed. "Now's your chance."

Grissom moved off the bed with stiff legs but managed to get to the end of the area where he was handed the device that would sever his baby from its mother. It seemed to take forever but he managed to cut through the thick, rubbery hose as the baby let out its loud cries of irritation. It took another full moment before he realized—he hadn't even looked at its genitals. Was he looking at his son? Or his daughter?

"It's a boy, Sara," he smiled up at her and allowed the nurses to take the baby and begin cleaning him.

She smiled weakly back at him but was interrupted by another intense contraction. Grissom was torn between wanting to investigate the newest member of the Grissom family and wanting to be supportive to Sara but after an encouraging smile from his wife, he went to watch as his son was being weighed and measured. Seven pounds, one ounce—and that was only one of them! Damn! No wonder she could barely move! It took several minutes then he began moving back toward the head of Sara's bed but the doctor stopped him.

"Here, Dr. Grissom. You did so well cutting the cord—and I see no signs of any difficulties with this one—who seems to be in an extreme hurry to get out here—why don't you go ahead and deliver this one?"

Grissom looked from the doctor up to Sara who gave him a quick nod as she pushed and he moved until he was sitting on the stool the doctor had just vacated for him. He watched as another head became visible but it took several more contractions before she delivered the head. He placed his hand on the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed in his life and shifted its body, delivering first one shoulder then another before it quickly slid out and into his hands. He followed the same protocol as he placed it on Sara's tummy and waited for the nurse to place clamps on the cord and he cut it.

"A boy, Sara. We've got another boy."

Eight pounds, six ounces! Damn! She deserved a medal!

The rest of their time in the labor and delivery room was a blur until all signs of the actual births were removed and the room resembled a normal hospital suite again. Sara and Grissom both had the opportunity to shower and now Sara was back in bed, feeling fresh if not revitalized. She looked at the two bassinets and the two pink faces that were fast asleep again. James Gilbert Grissom the oldest, but smallest, was very handsome with his sand-colored fur that covered his head, and Nicholas Gregory Grissom was just as debonair with his dark curls. She looked up at her husband who was looking clean again but ready to drop and she slid her sore body to the side of the bed then extended her hand to him. He took it and moved to stand next to her.

"I want you to get some rest. You've had a rough day." He gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Oh? And you didn't?" She smiled through her exhaustion. "Lie down with me."

He moved his body to stretch out next to hers and pulled her against him. "Now—get some sleep. Doctor's orders."

THE END


End file.
